Retro Week: Magazine Wall
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: Flash fiction/Sahabat dan sepupunya sudah selesai. Tapi statusnya dengan gadis penyandang nama musim semi itu masih menggantung. Sering sih kencan, apalagi pulang sekolah, tapi, kan .../"Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga menolak ide gila nenek ini. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku akan menyatakannya besok!"—tut.


**Retro Week: Magazine Wall**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Summary: Flash fiction/Sahabat dan sepupunya sudah selesai. Tapi statusnya dengan gadis penyandang nama musim semi itu masih menggantung. Sering sih kencan, apalagi pulang sekolah, tapi, kan .../"Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga menolak ide gila nenek ini. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku akan menyatakannya besok!"—tut.**

**X.x.X**

Sakura sedang asyik meminum susu kotaknya saat insiden penembakan terheboh di SMA-nya ini—selama dia bersekolah—terjadi. Dia terkejut dan refleks bertepuk tangan. "_What the_ ...," gadis merah muda itu tertawa geli. Jika ini berlatar Korea Selatan, maka penulis akan membuat gadis Haruno itu berkata '_daeebaak_!'

Sebenarnya selama ini dia sudah tahu kalau si biru kelam sahabatnya itu menyukai senior mereka. Tapi dia baru tahu kalau Sasuke berani menembak sang kakak kelas lewat radio sekolah. Sekali lagi Sakura bertepuk tangan kagum atas keberanian sang sahabat.

"Kupikir kau cemburu," ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dan langsung duduk di samping gadis itu.

Haruno muda itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Cemburu apanya, Ino."

Gadis bernama Ino itu menatap sang sahabat dengan alis berkerut. "Kau sudah tak menyukainya lagi?"

Cairan dengan rasa coklat itu pun dia sedot sampai habis. "Ada-ada saja. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Hah? Serius? Siapa?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pirang dengan tiga tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ayo minta traktir pada Sasuke!"

Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya yang berdiri di samping pintu. Mereka berdua asyik berjalan menuju ruang radio sekolah, meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kesal karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab.

**X.x.X**

Naruto buru-buru membereskan barangnya bahkan ketika Sasuke belum sempat berbicara dengannya. Pemuda itu langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju kelas di samping kelasnya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung membuka pintu kelas tak berdosa itu dengan keras.

"Sakura-_chan_~! Ayo pulang!"

"Oke! Aku membereskan barangku dulu," sahut sang gadis dari dalam sana. Entah secepat apa kedua tangan sang Haruno muda itu, ketika Naruto berpaling selama dua detik sang gadis tiba-tiba sudah berada di sisinya dan menggandeng lengannya. "Ayo kita ke kedai es krim!"

Sakura memang terkadang suka menggandeng tangan Naruto. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa sih. Tapi seharusnya gadis itu memerhatikan kecepatan detak jantung sang pemuda ketika dia menggandeng tangannya.

"Naruto, temani aku sampai sore, ya~" ujar imut sang gadis. Naruto mana tahan pesona itu. Akhirnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah, pemuda itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sudah izin, kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Kita kencan yuk!"

Tolong siapkan asuransi kesehatan jantung atas nama Namikaze Naruto sekarang juga.

**X.x.X**

Sasuke menghela napas datar. Dia baru saja pulang setelah kegiatan klub olahraganya saat sahabatnya yang—terkadang—menyebalkan itu menelepon dirinya dan curhat selama satu jam. Pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya bosan sebelum akhirnya kembali menempelkannya ke telinga.

"_Jadi aku harus—"_

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" balasnya cuek.

"_Huwaa! Kau! Sahabat macam apa kau ini! Aku sedang dilanda masalah tapi—"_

"Naruto, hentikan. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Kau sudah sering berkencan dengannya kalau kau tidak lupa. Jadi tembak saja dia. Kupikir dia juga menyukaimu." Uchiha muda itu memijat keningnya yang mendadak pening. Dia menghela napas lagi.

"_Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Serius. Aku butuh saran saat ini. Aku ingin menyatakannya tapi ..."_

Pemuda dengan netra kelam itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu berhenti berbicara?

"_Kau tahu, awalnya aku juga menolak ide gila nenek ini. Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur. Aku akan menyatakannya besok!"—tut_.

Dan sambungan telepon pun diputus secara sepihak.

**X.x.X**

Sakura mengutuk siapa pun orang yang berani membuat keributan pagi ini. Dia yang biasa berangkat lebih awal berdecak kesal karena tiba-tiba saja lantai dua, lantai tempat kelasnya berada, ramai didatangi banyak orang. Padahal setahunya jam-jam segini baru ada empat sampai lima orang tiap kelas. Tapi kenapa bisa seramai ini?

Gadis itu menggeram kesal. Dia memaksa menerobos kerumunan itu demi mencapai kelasnya yang berada di ujung lorong. Namun, bukannya berhasil, dia malah terdorong ke belakang. "Hei kalian!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Semua orang yang asalnya ribut pun kini menjadi terdiam. Mereka menatap ke arah Sakura dengan senyum geli di wajah mereka semua—dan berujung membuat emosi gadis itu naik.

"Tenang, tenang, jangan dulu marah. Coba lihat mading, ada pengumuman untukmu," ujar Ino tanpa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Apa sih?" ujar Sakura kesal. Dia berjalan menghampiri mading lantai dua dan mulai membaca 'pengumuman' yang Ino maksud. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah hebat.

'Untuk gadis bernama musim semi yang kukenal sejak kecil, aku menyukaimu-_dattebayo_! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai berkencan, Sakura-_chan_?'

Tak lupa ada gambar mangkuk _ramen _di bagian bawah 'pengumuman' yang tertempel di mading itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

**Owari**

Versi NaruSaku ini adalah kelanjutan dari versi SasuKarin.

Setelah sekian lama sibuk bergelut di Ice and Spicy, sekarang akhirnya saya balik ke Heaven and Earth! (walau ntar ujung-ujung ke Ice and Spicy lagi hehe sorry). Hai semua~ masih ada yang kenal ga ;_;


End file.
